In order to achieve a suitable stockpile mix composition, used for repairing asphaltic concrete surfaces, such as potholes, and the like, usually caused by weather and temperature variations, the material is desirably of a high stability, where it may be stockpiled for substantial periods of time, and still be workable, Thus, such a composition is to be soft enough, even during cold temperature conditions, to be removed from the stockpile and worked into the surface area to be repaired, without being heated in an apparatus. At the same time, the composition must have a stability to prevent it from becoming easily deformed or rutted by automobile traffic in warm weather. Thus, these two criteria are desirably achieved in improved stockpile compositions.
In my aforesaid co-pending application, there is disclosed an improved asphalt emulsion composition for the purpose of achieving a stockpile mix which may be stored for substantial periods of time, and still remain soft enough for use, even in cold weather conditions. However, the material did not have the desired stability or stiffness to prevent warm weather deformity under traffic conditions. It is to the preparation of a superior asphalt emulsion stockpile mix that the present invention is directed.